


Relaxation (continued)

by reisana_devlin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisana_devlin/pseuds/reisana_devlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Nerdie. </p>
<p>Yes, I need more. Read the original fic here:</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3791593</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation (continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdiebeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiebeauty/gifts).



_“Looks like someone enjoyed herself,” he said with a pleased look on his face._

_Your already blushing face turned away from him, and you covered your eyes with your hand, still breathing heavily._

_“You tease too much,” you said shyly._

_He chuckled softly and grinned before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “Perhaps, but at least you feel more relaxed now.”_

\-----

Basking in the dim glow of arousal and low lighting, your hands traced light lines along the planes of his chest, down his stomach, up his shoulder blades. While your hands were busy exploring, his lips found your neck again. A breathy gasp slipped between your lips as he nuzzled and kisses along your neck, planting tiny nips along your jaw. Connor's hand gripped the other side of your neck as he found your ear and began whispering in his native tongue a litany of words that you could not decipher, but if you had to guess--

A light bulb went off in your head. It was time to thank him for the gift he gave to you. You slipped a hand down his lean stomach, fingers ghosting over the firm muscles. As your fingers fanned out over his hip, he moaned and resumed his worship of your neck. Smiling shyly, you sat up and rolled him onto his back. 

Connor quirked an eyebrow at you, curious as to the sudden shift in position. You threw a leg over his hips, straddling him and placing your hands on his chest. In response, he rolled his hips, brushing his firm arousal, straining against his pants, against your aching cunt. Low moans echoed off the walls, your need surging again slowly. Biting your lower lip, you scooted back and hooked your fingers into the hem of his pants. With slow and sure strength, you slid his pants down and worked his legs out of the confining flannel. 

You grinned at him as you balled up his pants and chucked them off to the side. All that remained were those troubling boxers. He smirked and slid his boxers off, his length springing free. He mirrored your nonchalant action of balling up his undergarments and flung them over your head, laughing as you ducked and glared at him. 

Fully naked, he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself. He began stroking himself slowly, eyes half-lidded. Mustering your courage, you sank down and slipped your fingers through his, gently taking over. His eyes widened as your hand set a steady pace, marveling at his hardness. Forgetting his foolhardy toss, you licked your lips and bent down, cautiously licking his tip as you gently squeezed up.

He shuddered at the light contact, moaning and shifting his hand to the back of your head. With surer flicks of your tongue, you slowly swirled around the tip, lapping up the droplets of pre-cum before taking him into your mouth. The sides of your mouth began to slowly ache as you drew him in deeper, bobbing your head along his length. What you couldn't fit in your mouth, you stroked with your hand, occasionally releasing him to apply more saliva. 

Connor began bucking his hips, hand gripping your hair tightly. You leaned down and placed your free hand on his hip, trying to keep him down. He growled, a throaty call, as he began to snap his hips faster, throwing your tempo off beat. Without warning, he pulled you up by your hair and dragged you up. 

"Did you not like that?" you asked, gasping. 

"I enjoyed that," he murmured, slipping a hand between your legs to stroke your dripping slit. You mewled plaintively as he slipped two fingers inside, his fingers sliding slowly into you. As he increased the pace, he spread your legs while you rocked against his hand. 

Connor rubbed the palm of his hand against your pubis, fingers stroking deep with each thrust. He began rubbing the flat of his palm earnestly, the full flat contact building another surge. Your voice failed you as the sweet surge became overpowering as you let go, whimpering as he kissed your neck and encouraged you in his native tongue to keep going. As the delicious waves of pleasure subsided, he casually stroked you, smirking as you jerked and writhed against him. He withdrew his hand and brought it to your lips, slipping his drenched fingers inside your mouth. You moaned and sucked on his fingers, drawing them further into your mouth. 

Your hair splayed against the pillows, and the room was quiet save for his whispered praises that trailed along your neck, down to your breasts. He withdrew his fingers from your mouth and began massaging both of your breasts, fingers rolling the pert nipples. Connor brought his mouth to bear down on one breast, eagerly suckling and nipping at the taut bud. His other hand disappeared, and he turned to the other breast, mouth devouring and nipping and sucking and licking and--

A howl escaped your lips as his fingers invades again, this time three. It was almost painful but delicious and--did he apply lube when you weren't looking? You felt so slick, and you were rising into another crest as his fingers slowly worked up another tempo. He nipped at your neck and smirked when you moaned and bore down hard on his hand. 

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, blessing your neck with kisses. 

"I-I-" you stuttered, slamming feverishly onto his hand. "I need you--"

"Are you sure?"

You gazed into his dark honey eyes, mouth opened into an "O" shape as he brought you close yet again. Your eyes fluttered shut as you began keening, a thin reedy wail escaping your throat. He withdrew his hand, and you whined at the denial. You needed him, and you rolled against your hips against his, seeking, searching, wanting--

Connor slathered some lube onto his throbbing length, working it from tip to base. Panting, you sat up and kissed him feverishly, your lips begging him to fill you. He fell into the kiss and sucked on your lower lip, drawing out a moan of desperation. 

"I will be gentle if you want this," he whispered, kissing your face. "I cannot promise this will be without pain."

"P-please," you begged, hands caressing his shoulders. "I want you inside me."

"As you wish," he said darkly, guiding his tip to your waiting folds. He rubbed himself against you and smiled as you writhed wantonly against him. He pushed you back against the pillows and leaned down to kiss you, his arousal jutting painfully into the crook of your hip. As you fell into his kisses, he spread you open and--

Tight. 

Full.

Painful, please--

He withdrew and kissed you passionately, apologetically, hands working to apply more lubrication before he--

Tight.

Pain.

Stars exploded behind your eyes as he sheathed himself, hissing at how tight you are. You cried out, spiraling into the dual pleasure and pain. He kissed you feverishly, stilling himself and letting you get acclimated to his length, his girth. 

You lay still, unaware you were digging your nails into his back. He withdrew slowly, and a gasp escaped you. As he thrust forward, it was naught but delicious pain, pain? No, pleasure. As you mewled and bucked your hips beneath him, he picked up the pace slowly until he was snapping, all cares abandoned as he impaled you, over and over. You slipped a hand from where you dug in in his back and slid it between you, reaching for your tender nub. As your fingers flitted precariously, he burst with energy before slamming home, his release furious and passionate, his voice faltering as your name fell from his lips. 

Time paused as you both descended back to your bodies, laying entwined and spent. He kissed you passionately, murmuring a single phrase over and over. He slowly withdrew from you and cupped your face in his hands, planting a chaste kiss on your lips as he stared into your eyes, his gaze clear and focused. 

"Konnorónhkwa," Connor whispered as he kissed you again. 

You woke up with a start, gasping. Wincing, you struggled to sit up. Your hips and back were sore, and you have little marks trailing down your breasts and stomach and--

A strong arm snaked around your waist, curling protectively around you. You looked down and saw dark eyes staring back, unblinking. A knowing, sly smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he kissed your back and began rubbing small circles. You ran your fingers through his hair and slid back down beside him, letting his hands ghost over you possessively. He placed a loving kiss on your forehead, and you eased back into the empty arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the last four paragraphs at the beginning with Nerdie's blessing with some minor revisions to keep the tense even. 
> 
> This was a bit of a challenge to write, but I hope it's enjoyable.


End file.
